1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular acetabular or cotyloid implant adapted to be positioned in a damaged articular cavity to cooperate especially with the head of a femoral prosthesis, the assembly constituting a total hip prosthesis.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Acetabular implants made entirely of plastic material, such as polyethylene, are known, they are adapted to cooperate with a natural or artificial femoral head in a hip arthroplasty. Such implants are positioned by using a cement that affixes them to the damaged bone cavity.
Acetabular implants comprising a metallic cotyle and a plastic insert that is housed in the internal cavity of the cotyle are also known. The latter can be fixed within the human cotyle of a patient either by means of cement, or directly by means of screws that penetrate into the hip bone.
When the implant is cemented or screwed into the human cotyle of a patient, the outer wall of the metallic cotyle is either coated with a thickness of hydroxyapatite, or provided with a rough surface to enable bone regeneration and, therefore, the fixing of the implant.
A screw type acetabular implant comprises a metallic cotyle that is bored along its periphery with a certain number of holes providing the surgeon with a plurality of solutions for positioning the fixing screws.
In the case where the bone cotyloid cavity is destroyed, it is impossible to set an implant of the conventional type such as described hereinabove.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant according to the present invention is of the modular type and makes it possible, when the bone cotyloid cavity is substantially destroyed, to locate the original anatomical markers and to ensure instant stability by solid supports and anchors.
Moreover, a bone stock is provided to be introduced by grafting, in order to fill the spaces left between the implant according to the present invention and the healthy bone.
The modular acetabular or cotyloid implant according to the present invention includes a metallic cotyle receiving a plastic insert in an internal cavity, the cotyle comprising, on its outer surface, grooves that are arranged starting from its peripheral edge toward the pole so as to enable the fixing of various independent elements allowing to locate the original anatomical markers of the articulation and to ensure instant stability by solid supports and anchors.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant according to the invention includes, on the outer surface of the metallic cotyle, grooves which each have a conical profile, the largest end of which is turned toward the pole, whereas the other, smaller end, is directed close to the peripheral edge to avoid the ejection of the independent elements during the insertion of the metallic cotyle in the acetabular cavity.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant includes grooves having a dovetail conical profile.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant includes grooves each having a T-shaped profile whose upper and opposite edges are inclined with respect to the axis of the groove, such that the largest end is turned toward the pole of the metallic cotyle, whereas the lower and opposite edges of the T are parallel with respect to one another.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant includes grooves each having a T-shaped profile whose lower and opposite edges are inclined with respect to the axis of the groove, such that the largest end is turned toward the pole of the metallic cotyle, whereas the upper and opposite edges of the T are parallel with respect to one another.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant includes grooves each having a T-shaped profile whose upper and lower edges are inclined with respect to the axis of the groove, such that the largest end is turned toward the pole of the metallic cotyle.
The acetabular or cotyloid implant according to the present invention includes, on the outer surface of the metallic cotyle, grooves that open up at the level of the peripheral edge.
Furthermore, the present invention also relates to a metallic cotyle for an acetabular or cotyloid implant comprising, on its outer surfaces, grooves that are arranged starting from its peripheral edge toward the pole to enable the fixing of various independent elements, such as fixing plates or filling wedges, so as to position and immobilize the cotyle according to the original anatomical markers.
The metallic cotyle according to the present invention comprises grooves which each have a conical profile, the largest end of which is turned toward the pole, whereas the other, smallest end is directed close to the peripheral edge to prevent the ejection of the independent elements during the insertion of the metallic cotyle in the acetabular cavity.
The metallic cotyle for an acetabular or cotyloid implant includes grooves with a dovetail conical shape on its outer surface.
The metallic cotyle according to the present invention includes, on its outer surface, grooves each having a T-shaped profile whose upper and opposite edges are inclined with respect to the axis of the groove, such that the largest end is turned toward the pole of the metallic cotyle, whereas the lower and opposite edges of the T are parallel with respect to one another.
The metallic cotyle according to the invention includes, on its outer surface, grooves each having a T-shaped profile whose lower and opposite edges are inclined with respect to the axis of the groove, such that the largest end is turned toward the pole of the metallic cotyle, whereas the upper and opposite edges of the T are parallel with respect to one another.
The metallic cotyle for an acetabular or cotyloid implant includes, on its outer surface, grooves each having a T-shaped profile whose upper and lower edges are inclined with respect to the axis of the groove, such that the largest end is turned toward the pole of the metallic cotyle.
The metallic cotyle according to the present invention includes on its outer surface, grooves that open up on the side of the peripheral edge.